


Here with Me

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Anal, Angst, Benny takes Dean apart, Benny takes it slow, Bottom Dean, Dean Angst, Dean strikes a deal, M/M, Marking, Reunion, Rimming, Sex, Top Benny, all the feels, babies being babies, i don't know how to tag, slight spoilers for tomorrow's ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean strikes a deal with Crowley to get Benny back. He hadn't expected the demon to keep his word and when he wakes up, Benny is real and in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a long, long time. And the preview for tomorrow's episode certainly gave me what I needed to start and finish this. 
> 
> Also, I want to start taking requests to write more BennyDean so please don't be afraid to leave me ideas! If you wanna get in contact with me, please feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> Also, I need a BETA for my stories. So again, contact me if interested. :3

The haze of sleep was still lingering when Dean tried to open his eyes. It took a few times for him to even lift his eyelids open to the point where he could barely see the bed. It was unfamiliar which meant he wasn’t in the hotel with Sam. He frowned as he tried to sit up but found himself flopping back to the bed because he couldn’t have been bothered to even attempt to sit up without some sort of incentive. He covered his eyes with his arm and wondered just what the hell he had done last night after his fight with Sam.

 

Things had been steadily coming to a head for months. Their relationship had been strained ever since Sam ejected the angel from his body and had drawn the truth from Dean. The fights that followed had been taxing on them both and Dean found himself at the end of a bottle almost every night.

 

It was those nights he really fucking missed Purgatory. Everything had been black and white back there. It was simple, kill or be killed. The rush of adrenaline that pumped through Dean’s veins had been exhilarating and there were days he missed it so much he wished he was back there. He would rather kill off monsters while his life was in danger than lose Sammy like this.

 

He hated the situation so much and had begged Sam to understand. But his brother was stubborn, just like Dean. Sam didn’t quite grasp what their father’s conditioning had done to Dean; that the need to protect his brother had been ingrained into him since they were just children who only wanted a normal life instead of drifting from place to place.

 

John had seen to it that Dean would always protect Sam to the point where if it cost Dean his life, then it was alright. He would die happy knowing that his brother was safe and while he wouldn't be happy; he’d be breathing. Dean didn’t hate John for that, it gave him a purpose other than being a man who killed the supernatural to protect the innocent.

 

If Sam ever understood what John had done to Dean, he would more than likely bring him back from the grave and kill over again just for damaging Dean to the point where he put his own brother’s happiness before his own.

 

Dean had killed Benny afterall just to save from Purgatory and that had hurt Dean more than anything. He loved the vampire, afterall. What they had was something that connected with Dean on such a personal level that he almost called off the whole thing and searched for another way to bring Sam back. He had killed someone he earnestly loved just to bring his brother back. Dean had felt like a dick after Sam returned with no Benny.

 

That night, Dean drowned himself in alcohol. He had never gotten over leaving Benny in Purgatory and at times, he would stifle the urge to cry. Dean hadn’t cried over Benny because it would mean his absence would be permanent. He still held onto some small hope that he would find some way to free Benny and Dean could be happy for once. He would finally have something that belonged to him and just live without a worry.

 

Benny had been great for Dean. He took his focus away from Sam and gave Dean a life that wasn’t dependent on keeping Sam whole and alive. Benny had been that guiding light Dean had waited for his whole life; someone that could understand his life and what it entailed.

 

“You slept like a log, sugah.” The familiar accent and deep, gruff voice had Dean bolting up from the bed. His eyes were wide as Benny strode into the room, a towel around his shoulders and jeans slung low on his hips.

 

“Benny?” Dean whispered after a few minutes. He couldn’t decide if he were dreaming or if he had finally died and was in heaven; which was impossible thanks to that bag of dicks Metatron.

 

Then, the deal he had made with Crowley came to Dean’s mind. He had been skeptical that Crowley would pull through for him but if that was really Benny, then Dean wouldn’t complain at all. The bed dipped with Benny’s weight and a large hand pressed itself to his cheek.

 

Benny’s hand was cold to the touch, just how Dean remembered it. He let out a breath he’d been holding and fell into Benny’s arms. Dean didn’t care how weak it had made him look, he needed the comfort Benny would undoubtedly give him.

 

“Yeah, it’s me, Dean. You got me outta there.” Benny whispered into Dean’s hair. He stroked the strong back under his hand in soothing circles, knowing that Dean just needed physical contact in order to truly believe that Benny was here.

 

“I fucking missed you.” Dean responded, his voice muffled by Benny’s shoulder. His hands clutched the towel around Benny’s shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

Immediately Benny had him submitting; moving his lips expertly as though they hadn’t been apart for years. The slow glide of Benny’s lips increased when Dean allowed a small groan slip his lips. Benny took everything from Dean that he offered, knowing that if he didn’t, it would hurt Dean more than anything Sam could ever do to him.

 

“I missed you as much.” Benny chuckled when Dean pulled away from him. His pupils were blown wide as thought just the scent of Benny was all he needed in that moment. He clung to Benny like he was a lifelong; as if he let go, the vampire would disappear.

 

“I was afraid there was nothing to bring back.” Dean admitted softly. Sam had told him how Benny had stayed behind to fight the Leviathan to make sure that Sam and Bobby got back to the surface. His heart had clenched in his chest when Sam told him and Dean had held himself together until he was alone.

 

“You know me better than that, sugah. You know I can defend myself.” Benny couldn’t himself as he leant down for another kiss. He didn’t care what Dean had done to bring him back; he was where he needed to be.

“I still worried. I didn’t want to send you back there and I shouldn’t have.” Dean shook in Benny’s arms, his voice wavering as he sought some solace from Benny.

 

Guilt flooded through Dean just as strong as it had the first time he sent Benny back to Purgatory. He couldn’t deal with the stress of remembering beheading Benny. He needed forgiveness and would pay any price Benny asked of him. He required hearing the words from the vampire and if he had to bribe it from him, that was alright with Dean.

 

“Shhh, sweetheart. I know how much Sam means to ya. I didn’t mind dyin’ again for ya.” Benny pressed a kiss to the side of Dean’s head. “I was happy to help and I don’t want to hear ya say otherwise. You don’t need ta repay me, Dean. It was somethin’ I did because I wanted to.”

 

These were words Dean hadn’t heard once in his life. No one did something for him just because they wanted to. There was always a catch and he was always waiting for Benny to ask for something in return. Dean had learned the hard that nothing was free and he would always pay the ultimate price.  He would give until his soul was gone and even then, he’d find a way to give more. It was how Dean was.

 

“Nothin’ is free, Benny. Don’t jerk me around.” Dean argued as he pulled his body away from Benny. He wouldn’t hear the words that came from the other’s mouth because he wouldn’t believe them. Actions always spoke louder for Dean and Benny knew that.

 

“I’ve never jerked ya ‘round, Dean, and I ain’t gonna start now. I meant it when I told ya back in Purgatory you were stuck with me. I’m not givin’ you up for anything now I have you again. I meant my claim.” Benny dictated as he pushed Dean to the bed. He would give everything to Dean until he believed him. This wasn’t Purgatory; there weren’t monsters threatening to kill them so Benny had all the time he needed to convince Dean his intentions were “pure.”

 

“Benny, I can’t...I...” Dean tried to spit the words out but nothing was coming out. He couldn’t find what he needed to say to Benny.

 

“You don’t need words, Dean. I’m here for ya and I’m gonna give you everything ya deserve, sugah.” Benny was smooth as he slid Dean’s shirt up and touched the warm skin he found.

 

Cold fingers splayed across Dean’s waist, soaking up the warmth that Dean was offering. Benny rubbed his scruffy cheek against his lovers. He knew the act was familiar to Dean and would soothe any nerves he had about their reunion. Benny wanted to make Dean believe him and that he was here to stay.

 

Benny knew every single issue Dean had and he would spend a lifetime attempting to soothe them over. He would never fully heal Dean but he would give him the life he deserved. Dean would never quit hunting, Benny knew that full and well but he would be around to protect the man and keep him in one piece.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna take you apart and put you back together. And then we’re gonna discuss what you did to get me outta Purgatory." Benny drawled before he put his lips to Dean's neck.

 

The glide of Benny's was slow, like it was savoring the taste of Dean. Benny was aware of the blood that pumped under Dean's flesh. It still smelled righteous which meant his lover was still favored.

 

Dean's breath hitched when Benny added teeth with the tongue. He knew they both needed affirmation that the other was real and they weren't dreaming.

 

One by one Dean's problems shifted away. They were replaced with the feeling of Benny's bulk against him and his scent. Dean had missed the scent of pine and spice that had always surrounded Benny.

 

Benny made sure to touch every bit of heated flesh that was available to him. He paid special attention to Dean's neck and collarbone; knowing he was most sensitive there.

 

"You still remember..." Dean whispered into the space between their lips when Benny pulled up for another kiss.

 

"I nevah forget, sugah." Benny answered before plundering Dean's mouth in a deep, sensual kiss.

 

His tongue traced over the sea before Dean had granted him access. So now it was a deep exploration and a rumble when Benny finally tasted Dean again.

 

"Benny..." Dean trailed as he tried to follow Benny's lips.

 

"I ain't done with ya yet." Benny growled as he grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt and pulled it over his head.

 

Benny went right back to marking Dean's scarred skin. Some scars were old while others were new. He traced every single one on Dean's chest and torso with his tongue, taking his time and watching Dean with focused blue eyes.

 

The intense stare held many promises Dean knew Benny would keep. He wriggled his body, not used to being stripped bare by such a simple gaze that held longing. Dean had never thought himself worthy if a such glance; but coming from Benny, it felt right.

 

Large hands trailed from Dean's neck down his collarbone and ghosted over his nipples. The action had Dean shoving his hips into the air for friction; he was already half hard.

 

Benny chuckled as his thick, cool fingers played violin with Dean's body. He had never forgotten how responsive his little human was. Benny was filing Dean's every gasp, moan and expression away. He never wanted to forget this for the remainder of his existence.

 

"Benny, stop teasing," Dean rasped. He couldn't but buck his hips when Benny trailed a finger over the outline of his cock.

 

"I've got you under me, sugah, for the first time in a long time. I ain't makin' this a quickie." Benny drawled with a smile

 

He applied more pressure to Dean's cock; ripping a rushed gasp from his lungs. Benny repeated the gesture a few more times; soaking up the small desperate pleas falling from Dean's lips.

 

Dean was sure Benny was going to kill him like this. He was going to die before they even got to the good part and he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed by that. What he and Benny had was nothing to be ashamed of.

 

Clothes were being shucked in favor of skin to skin contact. Dean relished the familiarity of Benny's cool flesh. It wasn't as odd as what it had been when they first started fucking back in Purgatory.

 

Despite Dean's best efforts he had fallen for Benny. The vampire had a charm about him that was irresistible. And Dean had been drawn in like a moth to the flame.

 

He arched up against Benny's stout body; greedily plundering the mouth that attached itself again to Dean's. This was a flurry of passion that had been built up for far too long. Dean hadn't slept with anyone after Benny went back under. He hadn't been able to bring himself to do so.

 

Benny trailed his mouth down to the v of Dean's right hip. He scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin and held Dean's hips down.

 

He took his time moving his mouth over; teeth barely grazing on the way. Benny already marked Dean's neck and chest under a wave of possessiveness.

 

Dean's breath hitched when he felt Benny's breath over his cock. It jumped in anticipation of what was to come against his stomach.

 

"Not yet, pretty boy." Benny chuckled before lowering his mouth to suck on a sac.

 

Dean cried out and pushed his hips up. He needed more contact with Benny's mouth but he was almost too far gone.

 

Benny licked and sucked, holding Dean's hips down with his large hands as he took his time with Dean. He knew Dean would do his best to hold out until the order was given and that was all Benny asked for.

 

"I bet you're rearin’ to have sex aren't ya?" Benny asked when he pulled his mouth off Dean. "I still gotta get ya ready, sugah. It's been a long time for me and you."

 

Dean watched with hazed green eyes as Benny found lube. He wasn't going to question it because somehow he knew it was Crowley's doing.

 

The lube was placed on the bed within reach of Benny's hand. Dean wanted to ask Benny why he wasn't lubing his fingers up when the vampire grabbed his hips and shifted Dean's ass up and Dean's legs were shifted to fit Benny between them.Benny spread Dean open with his thumbs, his left stroking over the pink ring of muscles in a teasing gesture.

 

"I missed this,"Benny admitted. He then bent down and gently swiped his tongue over the muscle.

 

Benny's tongue was cool against Dean's heated flesh. It was like cold rain on a fire and Dean asked for more like a drunk man asking for more whiskey. Dean needed Benny to consume him whole.

 

The tip of Benny's tongue flickered in and out of Dean, opening him gently for the wider part of his appendage. Dean could only try to shift his hips with the movement, trying to tease Benny’s tongue deeper. But Benny kept it shallow, riling Dean up as he slowly lapped. He knew Dean couldn’t take this treatment much longer, his patience was already wearing out.

 

Dean was able to turn his head when he heard the snap of the lid. He watched with lidded eyes as Benny spread the lube over his fingers and pressed one against his small ring. Benny was careful as made slow circles, not only teasing Dean, but reassuring himself that he could do this the right way. It had been a long time for Dean and this would more than likely be uncomfortable for him.

 

Slowly, the finger was pushed in and Benny tried to distract Dean by placing kisses on his hipbone. He knew that in Purgatory it was so uncomfortable for the human that sometimes it bordered on pain. But Dean had still asked and begged for more so Benny had complied. Now, they had all the time in the world because for once, they weren’t running to save someone or attempting to survive.

 

Benny kept the small nips up as he opened Dean’s ass. This wasn’t about him and his needs even though Dean tried to reach for his cock. Benny would push the offending hand away with his free one before returning to his task.

 

There was some resistance which told Benny that it had been some time since Dean’s last sexual encounter. He knew after their time together, Dean had sworn off women and claimed he was only Benny’s. That little proclamation had sent a shiver of possessiveness over Benny and he had fucked Dean six ways to Sunday.

 

It took several minutes but Benny had managed to stretch Dean and he took a few more moments just to make sure. He would not be hurting Dean if he had anything to say about it. Benny pulled his fingers out, satisfied that Dean was ready.

 

From the look on his face, Dean was more than ready at this point. Benny remembered that expression from after Purgatory and the few times they had hooked up topside. It was ‘the I missed you so goddamned much’ one. Benny traced Dean’s jaw and drew him into a kiss. He needed the reassurance that he wasn’t dreaming or that this was some illusion. He knew what other monsters could do and he hoped he wasn’t in their throes.

 

“Benny...please.” Dean begged when Benny pulled back. The raw need was wilder in his green eyes and Benny couldn’t help but give in. He could never deny Dean anything he asked; it had been proven when Dean asked him to go back to Purgatory for Sam.

 

“Follow me, sugah.” Benny ordered and made his way to the head of the bed. He wanted to be as intimate as possible with Dean and he had just the position in mind.

 

Dean followed Benny’s command and watched as his lover sat up. He patted his lap and understanding dawned on Dean. He knew exactly what Benny wanted and he knew neither of them would last in that position. In fact, Dean was already close himself with how Benny had paid attention to him since he woke up. This was only the icing on the cake.

 

Grace was something that only came to Dean when he concentrated and this was no exception. He poured everything he had into crawling up the bed, looking like a predatory cat with the way his muscles shifted under his flesh.

 

Benny’s eyes never left Dean’s body and he licked his lips. He knew just how wild Dean could get and he wouldn’t be wasting any of the time they had. He would pull this out of his human lover whenever he could because it was for Benny only and he would be damned if anyone ever saw Dean like this besides him.

 

Dean settled himself in Benny’s lap, legs splayed to the side of the other’s wider hips. Dean had never tired of seeing Benny naked because it was a work of art and it fueled quite a few spank bank fantasies. He knew what Benny’s stocky frame could do and it made him shiver in anticipation.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you slow, pretty boy.” Benny growled as he pushed Dean down to his back.

 

His large hands grasped Dean’s lean hips and pulled his ass flush against his cock. Benny canted his hips as he spread the smooth cheeks apart and nestled the head of his dick against Dean’s hole. He knew one push would be all it took to be inside that furnace. The anticipation was killing him and Benny couldn’t hold back any longer. With one long, slow push, he was inside Dean.

 

The warmth around his cock was familiar and Benny twitched. He’d forgotten just how tight and warm Dean was. How great he felt clenching around the cool dick that always took care of him. Benny lost himself in the feeling and leaned forward to place several kisses along Dean’s stomach. This was a vulnerable yet intimate position for him and Benny knew no one had ever shared it with Dean.

 

“Gotta move, Benny.” Dean finally managed to rasp out once he adjusted. He’d forgotten just how cool Benny’s cock was even though it was filled with blood. He knew it could have been a lot worse but was grateful it wasn’t as bad as he knew it could get.

 

“Gladly,” was Benny’s grunted response. He shifted his hips back and started to cant his hips; his thick legs supporting Dean’s back. It wasn’t an easy rhythm to get going, but once he found it, he couldn’t stop.

 

Benny moved with precise, slow movements, driving Dean wild with them. He nipped and sucked at the contraction of Dean’s abdominal  muscles. He knew from the way Dean was twitching, he wouldn’t last long. Benny had taken his time getting Dean to this point. He could tell from the way he flushed and the light sheen of sweat on his skin, he was out of his mind.

 

Teeth scraped against sensitive flesh as Benny moved slowly in and out of Dean. Hands were gripping at Benny’s ankles in a desperate attempt to ground Dean. But he knew it wouldn’t be long. Dean was lost in Benny he just couldn’t take anymore. He could feel affection with every nip of Benny’s human teeth.

 

Dean was pushing back against Benny’s cock, taking it deeper and deeper until he didn’t where they ended and began. They were, essentially, one and that sat just fine with Dean. He rolled his hips with every gentle thrust of Benny’s. For once, Dean was enjoying the slow pace because this was more than sex, this was reconnecting with someone he had never dreamed of seeing again, even after dying.

 

With how slow they were going, it was no wonder that Dean’s orgasm crept up on him. It was ripped from him with a particularly deep thrust of Benny’s cock and he couldn’t keep his lover’s name off his lips when his back arched off Benny’s legs.

 

Benny followed him not too long after, filling Dean up. Exhausted, Benny leaned over Dean’s body and pressed his face into his lover’s heated stomach. He started to clean the mess of semen from Dean’s stomach. He had forgotten the taste of Dean and relished in finally having this intimacy again. Once Dean was cleaned, Benny rested his cheek against his sternum and just listened to Dean’s heart return to it’s normal rhythm.

 

“Benny, I love you and all, but you gotta move. I ain’t no spring chicken.” Dean finally managed to grouse out. He wanted to stay in this position a while longer but his bones were starting to ache while his muscles protested.

 

Dean was gently pushed back and Benny’s cock slipped out of his hole. Gently, he was laid to the bed and Benny pressed a kiss to his head. “ Love you too, sugah.I’m gonna clean myself up, sugah. I’ll be right back.”

 

It was only a few minutes that Benny was gone. He kept his promise and wasn’t gone longer than a few moments. He slid onto the bed and prodded at Dean to move so he could pull the covers down. He knew the human just woke up, but he could tell by the way Dean was acting, he was still in that space that meant aftercare. Benny would always take care of Dean and would never deny him.

 

After they were under the covers, Dean sidled up to Benny and pressed himself into his lovers side. He missed how Benny could just envelop him in his arms and just keep the worries at bay. It was like nothing in the outside world existed when they were like this; just Benny and Dean, two men who needed each other.


End file.
